Because patients often do not realize they have been infected with HIV until later in the course of their disease, and experts disagree on the best time to begin treatment of HIV infection, there is not a lot of information available about how antiretroviral (anti-HIV) treatment affects newly-infected persons. Therefore, the main purposes of this study are to determine how HIV infections develops at various sites in the body (including blood, semen, vaginal secretions, spinal fluid, and saliva) and how the body responds to new infection, and to determine the effect of combination antiretroviral treatment on new HIV infection.